


Pretty

by seemeinacrown



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Daddy Leonard, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Kinda porn? Kinda not, M/M, Multi, Rough Sex, mckirk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7652083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seemeinacrown/pseuds/seemeinacrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim's pretty, but he's smart, and he knows how to use what he has. So begins five years of selling himself, trying to make his way out of Iowa. (Not quite sure how the rest will pan out, but it will at some point involve Spock and a Spirk relationship. if you can, let me know what you think/any suggestions for carrying on.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Pretty.” Pretty Jim, pretty boy, pretty little farm bitch. He’d grown up hearing it, over and over, from adults hungrily eyeing his body to spiteful kids holding him down and shoving soil in his face, down his throat. And now he hated the word.

Despite growing up in a town built on dirt, surrounded by dirt, Jim managed to stay clean, and not only that, but to shine. No matter how hard everyone else tried, no matter how hard the town scrubbed, cleaned, bathed, they all ended up the same reddish-brown hue. But not Jim. Jim, who got in fights weekly, stumbled into alcoholism at age fifteen, rode his motorcycle everywhere, sans helmet, was clean. No matter how much dirt he encountered, his hair constantly mirrored the golden wheat in the fields, his eyes were as bright as the ring around the sun in a blue sky.  
And so no one really cared how smart James Kirk was, how his IQ grew as he did. They wanted his body, not his mind. Pretty boys like Jim were like gems in the middle of dull, common rock, and just as gems were sold, they were, too.

 

No one ever forced Jim to sell his body. People tried, and suggested it, pushed him towards it, but it was Jim’s choice in the end. Thinking back on it, he figured he could attribute the decision to a lot of things. Maybe it was growing up with a vengeful, drunken mother, or a douchebag, drunken stepfather, neither of whom preferred to give him the time of day, let alone sufficient attention. Jim grew up craving acknowledgment, touch, validation, and he clawed for it in any form it would come. Discipline from teachers at school as a child, from the lackluster police and curious girls as a teen, and from desperate buyers when the novelty of adolescent sex and cheap drugs wore off.

There had been a woman at a bar he frequented when he was seventeen who had seen him and sidled over, asked if he knew how gorgeous he was. Jim had nodded, rolled his eyes, and resumed work on his drink.

“I’m not trying to get in bed with you, sweetie. You’re too young for me, anyway.”

Jim snorted. “Okay, well, thanks for the compliment.”

“Hey.” She reached over, grabbing his chin and forcing him to look at her. “I’m trying to help you, kid. Do you know how much someone would pay for a night with your pretty little ass?”

Pretty. “Are you suggesting I whore myself out for a few extra bucks?”

“At least two-hundred for a couple hours, if you find the right clients.”

Jim’s eyes widened, but he kept his jaw clenched until he spoke. “Two-hundred in one night?”

“Yep baby. I can hook you up with the first few if you want, no charge, just a few…hours free.”

“Thought you said I wasn’t your type.”

“Wanna keep drinking cheap beer from a bartender that only lets you in ‘cause you clean the place on weekends?”

“How do you—?”

“Yes or no?”

Jim sighed, thinking. He knew it was wrong, morally, legally…but getting paid to have sex? And he knew people thought he was pretty; if he played himself right, he figured he would be rolling in money after a few months. And there was nothing more tempting to a poor boy from Iowa than money, that was for sure.

“When do I fuckin’ start?”


	2. Chapter 2

The academy was hell for Jim.

It wasn’t the rigorous training, the long nights of studying (which wouldn’t be necessary for him if he listened in class), or even the scratchy and, quite frankly, ugly uniforms he had to keep on rotation. It was that he had been suddenly cut off from his only source of income and his go-to thrill, and Jim was restless. He would lay awake for at least an hour every night before falling asleep, tossing, turning, feeling in every way unsatisfied. Jim was a thrill seeker, needed adrenaline, pleasure, attention. That was another thing that Starfleet had stripped him of; everything was clean and shiny here, everyone was reduced to uniformity, and Jim no longer stood out the way he remembered. It was torture on his mind. Curiosity for the unknown had driven him to Starfleet, as it had driven him to anything else, but he questioned whether the vastness of space was really worth his individuality. Not that he had ever been particularly fond of being the ‘pretty’ one, but he was used to it, and he craved it.

Bones was the answer to his prayers. 

Starfleet was tough, but Jim was tougher, and smarter, and so many nights that might have been filled by studying were spent prowling the many buildings on campus for sexual partners. Jim had learned long ago that he preferred men—they were, generally, easier to please and read in bed—but he’d always been open to anyone that was half-attractive and at least somewhat clean. The academy was full of half-attractive and somewhat clean people, and Jim would have been in heaven had the majority of them not been so goddamn focused and academic. The ones that were willing to come back to bed with him were too whiny, too gentle, or too emotional. Jim was used to quick, rough, business-efficient fucking, and anything else seemed a waste of time to him. That’s what made Bones so good.

Jim had first approached him on a Wednesday night while Bones was studying in the library. He’d caught Jim’s attention from across the room. An older man—not too old, definitely not over thirty, but close—with brown hair that had clearly felt a hand run through it one too many times, and a body that wasn’t exactly trim but alluring nonetheless. He was drawn to the roughness the man exuded, too. The way his eyes were hardened, the frown lines, the curses he muttered to his book as he studied. If Jim needed anything, it was a good fuck with this man, and so he went for it. 

“Hey there.” Jim took a seat next to the man, leaning in. 

“Trying to make friends, are we?” His head didn’t move but his eyes left the book, giving Jim a quick once-over, followed by a more in-depth inspection. 

“Nothing long-term.” Jim had to stop himself from winking; those tricks weren’t going to work on this guy, and he knew it. 

“Oh, so you want sex.”

“Well, when you put it like that…yes.”

“You’re looking for sex. In a library. Which is full of busy people, studying their asses off. With no time for you and your sorry dick.”

“Full of busy, stressed people, who might need some kind of relief. And buddy, you look like you need some.”

“You don’t know if I’m stressed.”

“There’s practically steam coming out of your ears and you’re bitching at your book like it killed your dog.”

The man was silent.

“I’m Jim. Jim Kirk.” 

“McCoy. Leonard.” 

Jim cracked a smile. “So how about it?”

“We talking real, actual stress relief sex? Fucking? I don’t want emotions, I don’t want you spending the night, and I definitely don’t want you trying to take control. You look like a fucking bottom bitch to me, you pretty little shit.”

“I’m whatever you want me to be.”

Leonard practically slammed his book shut, and Jim couldn’t help but grin wider. He’d gotten him, and there was already enough sexual tension in the air to start a fire. “Come on, then.”

——

After almost a full hour of really going at it, Leonard and Jim laid in bed for another, mostly talking, occasionally grabbing each other’s asses and cocks. Jim would’ve called the guy out on taking such a long break from studying, but he was actually enjoying his company, so he kept his mouth shut. 

“How was that? Enough stress release for you?” Jim couldn’t resist winking. 

“I’ve gotta give it to you, kid. I thought you were some baby-haired fuck that was gonna cry when he finished, but Christ—you know your way around a cock.”   
Jim laughed and rolled his neck around. “I told you I was serious.” 

Leonard snorted. “So, tell me about yourself. Not too much, though, you know.” 

“Let’s see—grew up in Iowa, good old wannabe farm boy. Got in trouble, had a lot of sex, decided to shape up, landed myself in this hellhole, and just finished an alright fuck. You?” 

“Grew up in the south, mostly in Georgia—that’s where I settled down, or tried to at least. Got married—no kids, thank God—but that ended a few years ago. Wife really went on one in the divorce, took everything.”

Jim raised his eyebrows and smiled. “Everything?”

“Oh, you betcha. Practically the whole planet. That’s why I joined Starfleet so late in the game; had to find somewhere to live, didn’t I?” Jim laughed. 

“Alright, I’m sorry man, I can’t imagine a divorce is easy, but you gotta let up, just a little.”

“Hell, no.” Leonard took a drink out of a flask from his nightstand, then passed it to Jim. “All I’ve got left to myself is my damn bones. And that flask—hand it over, by the way. Don’t drink it all.” 

“A flask and some bones—doesn’t seem like too bad a deal.” 

Jim practically giggled as Leonard rolled his eyes. “You’re a piece of work, kid. Now, what the hell time is it, anyway?” He glanced at a clock. “Two—? Jesus, you gotta leave, kid. I’ve got an evaluation tomorrow.” 

Putting his clothes on, Jim smiled at Leonard. “You’ll do just fine. And hey, if you pass, I’ll even suck you off for free!” 

“Yeah, sure, alright. Get along and find some other sorry soul to bother tonight.” 

“Sir, yes, sir.” Jim mocked a salute at Leonard before jumping out into the hallway, grinning to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

After two months with Jim, Bones was a changed man. 

Jim and Leonard, slowly but surely, became ‘an item’ at the academy—not the romantic kind, but more of a “look at these two, they’re fucking and you know it, and watch out, I’m pretty sure Jim’s slept with about half his class, and that McCoy guy likes younger boys.” 

Leonard hated it at first (Jim loved it, he was back in the spotlight and he loved it), but with Jim’s aid he lost a few years (in maturity and wrinkles) and became, as Jim called him, ‘a publicly-out, grumpy, old daddy of a slut.’ Young cadets whispering and even sometimes giggling as the two of them walked across campus got to Leonard’s head, too. 

At this point, they couldn’t be bothered to even pretend that they weren’t fucking-and-looking-to-fuck. The filthy glances they cast each other across classrooms, combined with pointedly ambiguous answers when asked, confirmed that they were sleeping together. And yet, as obvious as it was, no one could decide exactly how they were. No one had ever caught them in the act, and they’d never actually had a threesome (to Jim’s disappointment) with another cadet. Was Jim top? Leonard? ‘I bet they’re into some weird stuff, together,’ ‘Isn’t McCoy way older than Kirk?’ Jim was positively high off the speculation and rumors—and, truth be told, Bones in bed. 

———————————

Like a significant portion of his classmates, Jim had a theory: that Bones wanted to be called daddy in bed. Despite what appeared to be his best efforts, Leonard slipped too easily into dominance. Plus, he’d confided to Jim once or twice that he was itching to get with a younger cadet. Jim had seen the type, and could put two and two together, easy enough. 

Saturday night was the best night to test his hypothesis. That was the night they got buzzed, fucked, and then drank themselves to sleep, almost every week without fail. Bones was always a little more loose and experimental during Saturday night sex. 

Leonard was balls-deep in Jim’s ass when he first said it. 

“Oh, fuck—daddy, yes please, oh, god.” He moaned especially loudly, just in case Bones wanted to pretend he hadn’t just heard the name. 

“What was that?” Bones sounded angry, but not sincerely upset. It was more of a dominant, aggressive question, and Jim had to stifle a giggle to himself. 

“Excuse me?” Leonard grabbed Jim’s hair and yanked him upward, still drilling roughly into him. 

“I…I called you daddy, daddy.” 

“And what gave you that idea?” Bones maintained his hold on Jim’s hair and added a hand around his neck. 

“Oh, just figured you might like it. Especially since you’re, you know, older. Than me.” Jim was grinning wildly. 

“And you thought I’d wanna hear your bitch-ass call me daddy and expect to be spanked?”

“Well, not just spanked…” 

Bones tightened his grip on Jim’s throat and fucked him harder. 

“Am I wrong…daddy?” 

“Jesus, fuck.” Leonard moaned loudly and dug his nail’s into Jim’s skin. “No…you’re not.” 

“God, yes.” Jim practically sighed through his smile. “Dom me, daddy. Use me.”  
“Is that what you want, huh?” 

“Yes please.” 

Jim wasn’t submissive naturally; he wasn’t much of anything naturally in the bedroom except for whatever the hell he wanted to be. Lately, he’d been craving dominance from his friend, a complete lack of control and a whole lot of discipline—and now he had it. 

Suddenly Bones’ hand tightened a whole lot more, and Jim could barely breathe. “Be careful what you wish for, baby.” He was fucking Jim harder than he ever had, and just when Jim was about to tap out for air, shoved him forward into the bed, sank deeply into his ass, and came hard, moaning and scratching and pulling at Jim’s ass and back. “Oh, God.” 

Jim gasped, squirming against the sheets underneath him and clutching at his throat. “God damn, Bones. That really did it for you, huh?” 

“Shut the fuck up, kid.” Leonard pulled slowly out of Jim, then lay beside him, grabbing the younger man’s cock. “You wanna call me daddy, do you now?” 

“You seemed to like it.” 

“Do you?” 

“Yes…right now. I want it. I want you to feel good, too.” 

“I feel good. I felt good. Tell me what you want. Rough, gentle…?” 

“I…gentle, please, daddy.” 

“Okay, baby boy.” Leonard smiled with uncharacteristic warmth and stroked Jim firmly. “Like this?” 

Jim moaned, leaning back, then forwards into Bones’ chest. “Yes.” 

“Yes…?”

Jim swallowed. “Yes, daddy.” 

“Mmmm. Good. You’re so good, baby.” Leonard stroked Jim’s head, tugging at his hair lightly. “Does daddy make you feel good?” 

“Ugh, yes…God, Bones, I’m gonna cum.” Jim looked desperately into his friend’s eyes before cumming hard, all over the bed and Leonard’s stomach. 

“Good boy, you’re so good, so so good.” 

“Holy…Bones.”

“Yes?”  
“That was so good.” Jim smiled lightly, panting and leaning in closer to Leonard. “Thank you.” 

Bones rubbed Jim’s shoulders. “Where’d you get it in you to call me daddy?” 

“Like I said…just wanted to see if you’d like it. I think it’s fun.” 

“Well, you’re not wrong.” Bones laughed lightly. 

“But Christ, I’ve never seen you so gentle during sex…or rough. Like, if you’ve never done this, how did you—?”

“If I’ve never done this?” Leonard’s laugh was louder now. “You think you’re the first kid I’ve fucked like that?” 

“Oh—God.” Jim’s eyes widened. “You’re fucking…I honestly didn’t even consider that. Shit.” 

“You think you’re God’s gift to fucking, Jim. Not surprising.” Bones winked, then kissed Jim curtly. “It was good, kid. We can do it again if you want.” 

“Yeah, I’d like that. Please. Daddy.” Jim winked, then rolled off the bed to dress.


End file.
